


Let Me Love You

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Nikolai, an old undesireable omega suddenly goes into heat at one of Yuri's competitions and is propositioned by an alluring, mysterious female alpha, named Chip.





	

Nikolai groaned as he felt his stomach cramp again, pain radiating through his entire body. He didn’t think he’d go into heat at one of Yura’s competitions, he thought being 72 would make him too old to conceive and carry new life, but the heats he had every month were proof that his old, aging body was still fertile enough to bear new fruit.

Nikolai pressed a fist against his mouth attempting to suppress a whimper as he felt a gush of slick leak out of his unused hole and soak his underwear, this was humiliating for a man his age, to become a slave to his biology like this. No alpha would mate an old, weathered omega like him. Nikolai had become accustomed to alphas over-looking him and his overly large frame, deep wrinkles and grey hair in favor of more youthful and feminine omegas, like his grandson.

The old omega heard the bathroom door and pressed his lips together in a thin line, hoping who ever had just entered the room wouldn’t smell the sweet nectar of his slick. Nikolai felt his blood turn to ice in his veins when he heard a deep growl come from outside his stall. Oh no. Maybe in his rush to get to the bathroom he accidentally entered the alpha bathroom instead of the omega designated one.

“Hmmm” He heard the melodic voice moan out. “What is that smell?”

Nikolai let out a high pitched whine in response to the alpha’s presence, he was losing control of his body, fast, he couldn’t help but desperately try to entice the alpha to mate with an old man like him.

The stall door rattled on it’s old rusted hinges as the alpha slammed their fist against the cold metal. “Fuck!” She groaned, the alpha’s voice was distinctly female, growling low in her throat. “You’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever smelt, I need to have you!!”

Nikolai cried out again, tears springing to his bottle green eyes when he heard the words he’d always been waiting to hear. No one had ever desired him like this, he’d never made anyone lose control of themselves like this, had never inspired this kind of behavior. Even his ex-alpha Yakov had made it clear he was his second choice. All Nikolai ever wanted was to feel loved. The only love he had ever experienced was the love he shared with his young grandson Yuri.

With shaking hands Nikolai unlocked the stall door and released a gasp as he stood in awe at the sight that awaited him. A young female alpha, no older than 18 stood before him. Her auburn hair was tied up into two perfect pigtails, not a stray hair out of place and her bangs framed her beautiful bright green eyes, that were surrounded with thick lashes. Her skin was flushed a delicate rose petal pink and her full, lush lips were open, as she drew in long deep breaths, trying to inhale and taste as much of the old omegas scent as she could.  Nikolai felt his cheeks flush a dark red when he noticed the molten desire that was flowing through the alphas eyes, making them almost black.

The alpha groaned and took two long strides till her sculpted figure was flushed against Nikolai’s soft, tender frame and buried her face into the omegas neck, her nose bumping against the older man’s sensitive scent glands, taking in deep breaths. Nikolai whimpered at the intense pleasure that raced through his aged body at such a simple act, he brought his large, rough hands up and placed them on the alphas narrow shoulders, pressing her into him as close as possible. He needed more.

Nikolai jolted when he felt the alpha press soft, open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck and pulled back slightly. If Nikolai was going to mate with an alpha in the bathroom at his grandsons skating competition he at least had to know the alphas name.

“What is your name?” Nikolai asked, trying to commit all of the alphas appearance to memory. This was a once in a life opportunity for an old undesirable man like him, he wanted to remember every minute detail he could, like the beautiful sparse freckles that adorned the alphas beautiful pale alabaster skin. “My name is Nikolai.” He introduced himself.

“Nikolai...” The alpha smiled, testing the name out in her mouth, a name she was certain she’d become intimately familiar with. “My name is Chip.”

Nikolai let out a strangled cry as another cramp twisted his stomach into painful knots, his empty hole clenching and unclenching, hungry for an alpha cock to fill it. Without him even noticing the young alpha, Chip, pressed herself against him again and started to gently massage the omegas lower abdomen, in a desperate attempt to help relieve his cramps. She murmured sweet nothings into the old man’s ear, encouraging him, telling him how strong he was, how beautiful he was. Nikolai felt the tears pooling in his eyes at the affection and attention he’d been given after years of being alone. His old bones had grown unused to love.

“If you’d let me….” Chip began, uncertainly an anxious edge to her voice. “I’d love to have the privilege of helping you through your heat.”

Nikolai felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. Was this alpha for real? How could such a gorgeous alpha want to mate with him? The large man felt the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment, this was probably a joke, no way would anyone want to fuck him, especially a thorough bread alpha such as Chip.

“Please don’t joke with me.” Nikolai whispered, wincing when his voice cracked halfway through his sentence. He was incapable of doing anything right. Yakov was right, he was just a failure of an omega. “I’m aware of what I look like, there’s no way an alpha like you would go for an omega like me.”

“You’re wrong!!” Chip yelled, placing both her hands onto Nikolai’s flushed cheeks, forcing him to look into her beautiful molten green eyes. “I’d be lucky to have you as my omega, please just give me one night to show you how beautiful you are!!”

Nikolai’s eyes widened at the offer, one night with Chip? The value of such an offer was priceless, it was a rare gift that the omega knew he shouldn’t pass up. He was sure Yuri wouldn’t care if he missed his performance at the Rostelecom Cup, he’d see his Free Program routine tomorrow anyway. For once Nikolai was going to put himself first and get the alpha cock his body deserved.

Nikolai nodded in agreement and Chip wrapped her long, sinewy arms around the omegas thick waist and led him to her car.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!!!!!!!


End file.
